A Maidens Love for a Thief
by Lurking Shadow 4889
Summary: Dawn is your average village maiden, but Paul is the forest thief, what happens when the two meet, will a love grow between them, or will their differences say other wise?
1. Chapter 1

Dawn Hikari Berlitz, was your average village maiden. She had beautiful midnight blue hair wich consisted of three gold clips, and her eyes were clear deep-sea blue witch would make you melt just by staring into them.

The bluenette was sent out to the village by her mother, Johanna Berlitz, to retrieve some food. She carried a basket full of apples, Bread, a glass bottle of cooking wine, and some other fruits and veggies. The basket was safly sacure on her arms as she happily skipped through the woods to her cabin like home.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that went to just above her feet, a black cape like hood was wrapped around her neck as it flowed in the wind with every step she took. Without warning Dawn tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground, spilling the continence in the process.

"Oh I'm such a klutz" she giggled sheepishly as she sat up on her knees and proceeded with picking up the spilled supplies. As she reached for the apple, a bigger, muscular hand grabbed it first, Dawn looked up in startle, and came face to face with black onyx eyes, and purple hair.

A man crouched in front of her holding the apple, "here" he said, she stared at the apple for a moment before taking it, she looked up again and observed his look. His attire consisted of a black fitting T-shirt and black dress pants with grey shoes, he had a dark purple fur like scarf around his neck and the same color and material bracelet like on his wrists.

She blushed when he raised an eyebrow, "u-um Thank you sir, I-I kindly appreciate it" she stuttered and picked up the rest of the ingredients, she stood up and dusted herself off, "My name is Dawn, may I know your's?" she asked innocently looking at the mysterious Man.

He was about to answer but a shout from a distance cut him off, "there he is get him!" A mob with pitch forks and torches came into view, the man did some sort of growl sound and grabbed Dawn by the hand as he started running deeper into the forest, ignoring the blue haired maidens protest, "get back here thief!"

_'thief?'_ Dawn said in her head, she stared at the man as she ran still hand in hand with him, _'his hands are so warm...'_ she squeezed his hand without knowing, he looked backed at her shocked for a moment, but fixed his eyes back in front of them.

Once they knew the mob was gone they came to a halt, Dawn panted as she leaned on her knee's for support, "I'm sorry I had to tow you all this way" The man said with the same emotionless look on his face.

Dawn controlled her breathing and looked at him, "Please don't apologize, but may I ask, why did they call you a thief?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

He tensed a bit and looked away, "they only accuse me as one..." he mumbled, "But the rest is none of your concern, please do not tell anyone about me" he bowed, Dawn blinked for a moment and nodded. He grunted and started to walk away.

"w-wait" she called out. The boy turned around, "...May I get your name?"

He stared at her before smirking, "Paul" and with that, he walked off disappearing into the depths of the forest, Dawn smiled as she stared at his retreating figure, _'I wonder what he ment by they only accuse him as one...'_

She then looked up at the sky and cursed her self, she ran to the cottage. When Dawn got there she dusted off her dress and walked up the stairs entering the building, "Mom I'm home!" she called.

A woman with shorter blue hair and eyes came out smiling, she was wearing a light crimson dress like Dawn's. "Welcome home honey, what took you so long to get here?" she asked with a worried expression.

Dawn hesitated, should she tell her mother about Paul...she then remember what she has promised, "I just ran into May along the way mom, there's no need to worry" she lied.

"That's when I worry the most" Johanna laughed, Dawn rolled her eyes and handing Johanna the basket proceeding up to her room. She closed the door and jumped into bed staring out the window into the dim lited sky, a certain purple haired man popped into her mind making her blush.

_'Why is it that he is making me feel like this? I just met him and yet...no...no nevermind, it's just my imagination'_ she sighed and changed into a blue nightgown taking her gold clips out and snuggling up in the satin blankets, _'...Goodnight...Paul'_ and with that last thought, she fell into a deep slumber, excited of what's going to happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: SOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYY! And just for all of you I will take a break from my other stories and work on this one for a while! :D  
P.S. by the way, I met to say when the setting time is, it is around the medeival times, but this one only has villagers, and only kings in other countrys and kingdoms kk?**

It's been three months since Dawn has seen the mysteriouse purple haired boy, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been on her mind 24/7. The poor girl was mezmorized by his dark purple eyes and the warm lavender shade of his shoulder length hair, hell she almost conciderd herself obsessed.

The bluenette awoke on a chilli morning due to a shaking on her shoulder, she looked up only to see her loving mother Johanna, "morning honey" she smiled. Dawn smiled back and stretched her knotted up muscles.

"morning mom, why did you wake me up so early?" Dawn yawned out sitting up in the twin size bed.

Her mother smiled sheepishly, "well...um...you see, I must to the kingdom out of the country for a meeting" Dawn's eyes snapped open wide.

"WHAT?! Mom why didn't you tell me?!" she whined.

Johanna sighed, "I just found out last night, I know this is sudden but I have to leave in a few minutes, promise me you will be ok and answer the door to NO one!" her mother said. Dawn sighed but nodded, her mother kissed her forehead and walked out letting Dawn get dressed.

Going to her small wardrobe, she pulled out a dark blue ankle length dress with long sleeves and a black stomach belt, the bottom part had a red satin material underneith olnly showing at the very bottom. Black flats, and instead of puting the gold clips, she decided to put it in one braid letting her bangs fall over her face.

Satisfied with her outfit, she skipped out the door and down the woodend stairs, meeting her mother on the kitchen. A plate of eggs and crispy bacon sat on the oak table, a glass of orange juice next to it. Dawn sat herself down and begane eating. "so what's this meeting about anyway?" She asked taking a spoon full of scrambled eggs (DON'T JUDGE! I use a spoon!)

Johanna stopped eating and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "apperently there has been rumors that a thef has been roaming these woods, steeling from innocent by passers, houses and shops." Dawn froze the spoon mid bite as Johanna continued, "and the king wants me to join the meeting for some reasone unknown"

Dawn stared at her mother blinking, before snapping out of her dozed state when her mother stood up, "well I guess I have to leave, you know the rules right" Johanna narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"yes ma'am I know the rules" Dawn chuckled, Johanna laughed lightly and hugged Dawn. Dawn returned it loving the warmth that radiated off her mothers body, "if only Father was here..." she whisperd, Johanna tightned the hug.

"I know you miss him Dawn...I do too" a single silver tear ran down both bluenettes cheeks. Johanna grabbed a satchel and begane walking out the door, putting her hood up and waving goodbye to her beloved daughter who waved back.

After Johanna was gone, Dawn sighed and closed the door dragging her feet to her room. "I wonder how he was found out..." she mumbled to herself as she opend the door to her room, only to scream out in surprise and shock...

"yo" Paul mumbled turning another page in a small pink book. Dawn stared at the book that was in the boy's hand and gasped.

"my DIARY?!" She shreiked and stomped over to the boy snatching the book out of his hand.

"hey!" he protested, Dawn growled slightly and threw the book on her bed, once again snapping her attention to the boy on her window cill. "...what?"

"what the hell are you doing here?" she sighed.

Paul shrugged and stood up, "I need a place to crash, winter is coming up soon and I don't want to sleep in a cave full of bears and/or termites"

"bears and termites would have made you at home probably..." Dawn mumbled.

"ow, that hurt troublesome" Paul rolled his eyes, ignoring her 'IT'S DAWN D-A-W-N GET IT RIGHT!' and sat on the rocking chair sighing, "listen I am just asking this one favore, I heard your mom left for a week or so and your the last person I suspect that would turn me in..."

"so...you ARE a thef?"

"...eh I guess you can say that..."

"but when we first met you said they only accuse you as one!"

"does that matter right now troublesome girl?"

"IT'S DAWN!"

The bluenette fumed at the smirking boy in HER rocking chair, in HER room, asking HER for HER service in HER own house. Dawn sighed and gave up, "alright fine you can stay..."

"gee thanks Troubl-"

"say that name again and I am going to throw you in a cave full of bears AND termites!"

"alright...thanks...Dawn" Dawn blushed and looked away.

"w-whatever..." she looked back at Paul who has fallen asleep on the chair, his mouth slightly open and his hair falling to the side. She giggled and took a spare blanket covering him up. Dawn looked at Paul and smiled, _'wow...he actually looks kinda cute when he's asleep...wait...NO DAMN IT DAWN!'_ she blushed and looked at the setting sun, _'might as well go to sleep as well'_ she trutted over to her bed and laid down snuggling into the warmth that radiated off it, taking one last look at Paul she closed her eyes and smiled, "goodnight...Paul..." and with that she let herself be dragged into the dream world awaiting for the events to happen the next day.

**Me: WELP HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT :D**


End file.
